This invention relates to improvements in fasteners of the type comprised of a bolt having a threaded shank and a nut threadably mounted on the shank. More particularly, the invention relates to a bolt connector unit for interconnecting a pair of flat, plate-like members. Bolts with wedge-shaped locking means associated with them have been known and used in the past. Typical of disclosures relating to this subject matter are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 688,273; 831,747; 1,058,386; 1,210,758; 1,269,532; 1,622,581; 1,930,783; and 1,956,846.
For the most part, these disclosures relate to specific connector applications which are generally not common to each other and which require special sizes and shapes of nuts and washers. More particularly, these disclosed fasteners are not suitable for use in frictionally coupling a pair of flat plate-like members, such as a link coupled to a flange or railroad track so as to interconnect the two members and to prevent them from separating due to long term vibration, such as by railroad trains moving over railroad tracks. For this reason, a need exists for an improved connector comprised of basic parts including a nut, a bolt with a threaded shank and a washer which cooperates with the bolt and nut to cause frictional engagement between a pair of flat plate-like members. The present invention provides such a connector.